Nightmare Foxy
Nightmare foxy is the secondary antagonist of the 1996 film Disney's Five Nights at Freddy's 4 and the main antagonist in the TV show Five Nights at Freddy's : Golden Years. He is played by Jim Cummings Appereance: Nightmare Foxy is a big red fox and like everyone else, he wears biker clothes, a pirate hat, brown pants, a sharp hook, he also has sharp fangs in his mouth. Role in The Film: nightmare foxy and nightmares trio are the secondary antagonist in the first film. They appear in the chris's house where they, under nightmare fredbear's orders, chase chris an attempt to kill and devour them in the first place, but they're Are stopped by the alarm clock and they go, Where the child begins to have nightmare with the hungry animatronics again, the boy manages to spend his five nights, but .. his seventh night does not, because nightmare kidnaps him and terrance and fredbear had to rescue him next to normal fredbear After nightmare hijacked chris along with his assistant plushtrap, nightmares do not appear during the scene, it is in the battle that appear there When nightmare foxy, nightmare freddy, nightmare chica and nightmare bonnie overhear nightmare fredbear trying to foist all blame for the events on them to fredbear, claiming that it was all their idea, they alert the rest of the clan of nigthmare fredbear's treachery. After nightmare fredbear is defeated by fredbear, he is surrounded by the nightmares and tries to explain that he didn't really mean what he said, but the nightmares have had enough of his lies, derogatory treatment and broken promises of never going hungry again. Without hesistation, they devour nightmare fredbear and fiercely rip him apart to his death. They run off after this. Apperances in Tv Series: # A beautifull day # Day of The Animals (part 1) # Day of The Animals (part 2) # Campament day # Laughing The Nightmare's trio: Tv Dinner # Halloween Special: The Rise of Nightmare # Christmas Special: Merry Christmas # The Great final Gallery: Five Nights at Freddy's IV-disneyscreencaps.com-3408 - copia.png|''Surprise kid'' Five Nights at Freddy's IV-disneyscreencaps.com-3408 - copia - copia-0.png|Nightmare Foxy's evil laugh Five Nights at Freddy's IV-disneyscreencaps.com-3408 (4).png Trivia: * Nightmare Foxy is considered one of the most famous villains of the Five Nights at Freddy's franchise as the other disney villains * Nightmare Foxy, shares some things in common with Morton Koopa Jr. from the Super Mario bros Franchise: ** they both have the same personality ** both have the same mission (Morton kill the main hero by orders of Bowser and Nightmare Foxy, kill Chris) ** both use accessories (Morton, his wand, Nightmare Foxy, his hook) ** both are very charlatans and very irritating ** But unlike Nightmare Foxy, Morton has four fangs out of his mouth and Nightmare foxy has a row of sharp teeth. and another difference is that Morton is a character of Mario and Nightmare Foxy, is a character of FNaF. Category:Disney VillainsCategory:Villains * it was thought in a future that Nightmare Foxy was going to have the same design of the original Foxy of the 1st movie, but this was discarded and it happened to change to another different design * Nightmare Foxy looks likes Willie E. Coyote from Looney Tunes, for its design. Category:Foxes Category:Disney characters Category:Animated characters Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Comedy Villains Category:Anti-villains Category:Top 30 Disney Fanon Villains